


Long Day

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [19]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sub! Dark, frustration sex, lack of preparation, pent up, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “I happened to stumble across your ao3 account and I had a request: In which either Wilford or Anti have been having a particular crummy day and it's just been piling onto them and getting worse, and Dark doesn't seem to notice, so him being his usual demon bitch self, does things that makes it progressively worse without realizing it. They try to endure it because they know it's not his fault or anything of the sort, but they eventually snap and fuck him senseless as a stress reliever”- justautumntrash





	Long Day

Wilford was... ugh. Wilford was ugh. 

Wilford was frustrated at just about everything and everyone he could be frustrated with today.

It just seemed like he’d woken up on the wrong side of the bed or something. And it was half true, since Anti was off doing gosh knows what, being a Septic, and who knew what those weirdos got up to. So he woke up next to Dark, and no Anti. Which sucked, because he had been feeling extra cuddly and clingy and lovey that morning. But Dark has a meeting. Several early ones. So he was up and out of bed before Wilford really even got a chance for a gross morning-breath make out session.

They’d run out of sugar for his morning coffee so Wilford had to grab some from his own pocket dimension stock, which sucked. Those were for emergencies only.

And then the entire day at the studio had been a disaster. His guest had been late, he was trying to train a few new Jims, and Bim was been a nuisance. Asking for lines over and over, needing prompting and had to stop in the middle of every. Damn. Take. To readjust his tie or his hair or his glasses or whatever. It didn’t matter. 

The point was they were behind on schedule and Wilford was losing his darn mind - Well, more than he’d already lost it. He ended up shooting the damn guest which the Jims freaked out over, God knows why, and some sickly part of Wilford was glad to hear his guests screams as he walked out of the studio.

He checked the time and saw that Dark would have been out of his meetings by now, and thank goodness, because Wilford just needed a breather. He needed to just sit down and have lunch and lollipops and talk to his boyfriend. That was all he wanted.

He found Dark in his bigger office, that was usually off limits to anyone and everyone. Wilford didn’t even knock of course, because he knew he didn’t need to. And Dark didn’t need to look up either to recognise Wilfords gait. 

Dark was fussing about with paperwork, as was the usual after meetings. He wanted to write things down while they were fresh in his head, and Wilford wondered why he didn’t just get Google to record or dictate the whole thing. But oh well.

“Darkling, we should go and get something to eat.”

It wasn’t a question, and Wilfords tone sounded more... whiny than he had intended it to. But it was what it was.

“I have papers to finish, love.”

That sounded... dreadfully bored. As if the endearment of “love” had just been pushed out as an after thought. Maybe Wilford was reading too far into it. But it didn’t feel good, that was for sure.

Time for a different approach then.

“Pleeease, Darky... I’ll make it worth your while...”

Wilford didn’t usually beg so quickly but he was in some serious need of attention right now.

Finally Dark looked up at him, and Wilfords heart fluttered.

“Not right now.”

Well, fuck.

Wilford tried to hide his disappointment as he left the room, mumbling a “toodle-ooh” on his way out. Dark thought there might be something there, but he was too far in his own head to investigate right now.

Wilford sulked through the hallways, to the kitchen, where he grabbed a tub of icecream from the freezer and a soup spoon from the drawer and just started eating. He didn’t even bother to sit down at the table.

He was angry and upset and frustrated. He was even angry at Anti, just for the fact that he was t there. Because honestly, what is the point of having two gorgeous partners if not even one of them is available when you’re so sad you’re eating icecream from the tub and you haven’t even closed the freezer door yet so it’s beeping in your ear?

He knew he had more plans for the afternoon, and he moped back to the studio, icecream and soup spoon still in hand, still leaving the freezer door open because fuck it.

He barely got through the later hours of the day without putting someone else to sleep with his knife. The Jims has gotten the hang of a couple of things, the shots were smoother and all that, but their incessant Jim language that Wilford couldn’t understand a word of was just biting at the corner of his patience and it had worn him down before he even realised.

So he called it. He called cut and dismissed everyone for the day two hours before they usually went home, and honestly the crew thought it was a decent trade off. Only one murder and getting to go home early? That was a good day.

Wilford stormed out, leaving flakes of glitter in his wake - something his aura was known to do when his brain was just not coping with the current events. It wasn’t particularly menacing, but it had helped Dark find him on a murderous rampage a few times, so there was that.

Dark had finally gotten the bulk of his paperwork done, and he was rather proud of himself because that typically spilled over into the evening time. But this time, it had been quick, productive and efficient. He didn’t smile to himself like most would when proud of themselves. He just puffed out his chest a little more than usual, before standing from his desk and stretching, hearing various bones crack and pop into place. 

One noise that he wasn’t aware was coming, though, was a growl from his stomach. It didn’t usually do that. But he had skipped breakfast and... had turned down lunch with Wilford. Hmm. He didn’t feel great about that.

But he was sure Wilford had shrugged it off.

Just as he was contemplating the possibility of eating, his door opened quite suddenly, violently and Wilford stepped in. He attempted to not slam it behind him but Dark could tell from his heavy breathing and the layer of shimmering fog around him that Wilford was holding something back. Dark didn’t know what.

Wilford took a steadying breath in through his nose and spoke.

“I need you on the bed, now.”

Dark raised and eyebrow and smirked a little. Wilford was forward, sure, but this was sudden, even for him.

“Wil, you’re usually not so-“

Wilford didn’t even step forward. He transported, almost without realising, and then he was right in Darks face, somehow towering over him. He still looked like he was holding back something big and furious.

“Dark.”

There was a silent plea in there, asking permission. Dark could, if he wanted to, say no. But there was something about Wilfords tone that sent a chill down Darks spine. He didn’t want to say no. It wasn’t often that Wilford got like this, and it was always thrilling. 

Dark didn’t move back onto the bed. Instead, he slowly dropped to his knees. 

Wilford was already half hard with the anticipation, it was obvious, but the educated guess wasn’t entirely necessary, because Wilford was already undoing his button and zipper with one hand and gripping the back of Darks head, pulling him forward. Dark licked his lips and obliged. 

It was always nice when Dark could fit all of Wilford into his mouth, even if it was because Wilford wasn’t actually at full mast yet. He swallowed and moved his tongue as best he could, but his movement was still limited because Wilford was... thick. Thick in a way that Dark wasn’t. 

Wilford held the base of his cock and rolled his hips forward, growing steadily in the damp bliss that was Darks mouth. It wasn’t particularly warm, because Dark wasn’t warm. His mouth was warmer than the rest of him, and it was slightly warmer than the rest of the room, and that was something. 

Dark wasn’t entirely expecting how quickly Wilford grew in his mouth, and he gagged slightly. Wilford groaned and let go of Darks head. It was obvious that Wilford was incredibly pent up. He was... interesting when he was pent up. Usually, Dark put up more of a fight when it came to submission. But, to be fair, he’d basically ignored Wilford earlier. So he had this coming.

“On the bed.”

Wilfords voice was gruff, And was missing a lot of the strange slurring it usually carried. Dark shivered and obeyed. Not like there was much else to do, really. 

There was none of the finesse or beating around the bush that their sexual interactions carried. When Anti was around, it was like they had something to prove, that they could be patient and fancy. But this was different.

“If you don’t strip yourself I’m going to tear your suit.”

Well, Dark wasn’t expecting that kind of restraint. But he appreciated it that much more, making quick work of the things he wanted to stay in one piece. His jacket, perfect white shirt, tie, trousers, shoes. But the rest was fair game and Wilford knew it too. Dark actually wore underwear and Wilford, in that moment, considered it very offensive.

Wilford put his hand on Darks bare chest and pushed him down roughly, a small bottle of lube appearing in his other hand. Damn, Wilfords aura worked fast when it really wanted to. Dark could only assume that Wilford was taking the time to use lube because he didn’t have the patience for stretching Dark out slow with spit. He didn’t have to be as careful if there was enough lube.

Darks chest rose and fell rather quickly. Wilford didn’t seem to care. Wilford barely looked him in the eyes. Instead, he tore off Darks briefs, spread his legs and pushed two lubed fingers in.

Dark let out a pained noise at the intrusion because wow, that was fast, that was a lot very suddenly, and it hurt. But God, did it make his cock twitch, being an object like this. Wilford stared on, breathing steadily through his nose. His jaw was stiff as he focused on scissoring Dark open and the bastard didn’t even take two minutes before he was coating his own cock in lube and bringing Darks legs up to rest against his shoulders. 

It was ridiculous. Dark was nude and Wilford hadn’t even taken his pants off. He had one suspended that was hanging, having come undone when Wilford gave his cock a little more room to breathe. But that was it. It was... really erotic. And then Wilford was lining up, pushing against his entrance, and Dark was gripping at bedsheets, eyebrows furrowed, preparing for the worst. And it was... fuck, it was a lot, because being scissored with two fingers was not really enough prep for how thick Wilford was.

Wilford let himself bottom out and closed his eyes, getting wrapped up in the tightness, it was so tight it was almost painful but it was exactly what he needed. His problems just seemed to melt away with the noises Dark made, with how he squeezed and tried to adjust.

Wilford didn’t really let Dark adjust though. He started moving, slow but deep not a few moments later and Dark let himself just melt into the bed. Dark had always appreciated the way Wilford moved naturally even when he wasn’t focusing on anyone’s pleasure but his own. And to be fair, Wilford was not typically a selfish lover - not by a long shot. It was the one aspect in life where he really put others before himself. 

But right now, he was being selfish, really selfish, and Darks hard cock was feeling rather neglected, which wasn’t something he was entirely accustomed to. It was weird. He got lost in it for a moment, before Wilford adjusted his angle for his own sake and it rubbed Dark in just the right way.

“F-Fuck, Wil...”

“Quiet.”

Oh God. That was... wow. Somehow, the fact that Dark had been ordered in the first place sparked something in him, and he couldn’t shut himself up suddenly.

So Wilford did the only logical thing to do in that situation. He put a firm hand over Darks mouth. Then he sped up.

Wilford was thrusting deep, hard and fast, for his own sake, and he was forcing Dark to just lie there and take it. To shut up and just... be a thing to fuck. It made his head spin, and he felt himself leaking, which was unexpected, because he usually didn’t get off so much on the whole being dominated thing. But Wilfords stone face, his concentration, the way he was just watching Dark open up for him.

Dark found himself on edge rather quickly. It was like the mental stimulation of everything that was happening was pushing him closer than the physical things. And it seemed that Wilford was getting closer as well being his cold gaze was turning into something more concentrated. His mouth was hanging open slightly and his eyebrows were furrowed. 

One could almost see the problems of the day melting away as he fucked into Dark like a toy. And he was going to force himself there, damn it, he wanted Dark tight and convulsing around him. So he took his hand away from Darks mouth and wrapped it around his cock. Dark immediately let out a shameless moan and writhed but Darks other hand went to his hip, gripping it and pinning him in place.

The pace was incredibly brutal and Dark couldn’t have controlled his orgasm if he wanted to, Wilford was forcing it out of him and he was squeezing and baring down and grinding as much as he cold while being pressed into place and everything inside was tight and hot and Wilford actually groaned, aggressively as Dark came in spurts across his stomach and Wilfords knuckles. Wilfords pace finally faltered and he pounded into Dark, hard enough that he was hurting his own pelvis but it didn’t matter because he was unloading into Dark, deep and thick and warm and Dark was whimpering and still squeezing around him, almost milking him of whatever was left. Wilford was breathless, pulling out more quickly than he usually did, watching his own cum leak out. He finally let Darks legs fall from his shoulders and he kneeled next to Dark, closing his eyes and trying to get back in touch with the world.

Dark rolled over and touched Wilford arm.

“Are you alright?”

Wilford smirked at that.

“I should be asking you that, Darkling.”

“No. It was... it was good. You clearly had some stuff to work out.”

Wilford slumped on the bed next to Dark, bringing him in close and kisses him on the forehead.

“Sorry. Long day. Thank you, though. I don’t entirely like doing that though. It’s... a sometimes food only.”

Dark smiled at that.

“You care too much about other people’s orgasms. It’s cute.”

There was a part of Wilford that was satisfied. The knot of annoyance in his stomach had been undone, sure, but it was replaced with a small amount of guilt for just using Dark like that. 

There would definitely be a round two later. He’d be a lot nicer then.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
